Wrong Identity
by DR asia
Summary: *COMPLETE* Li Ying Fang (a.k.a. Sakura) is adopted but does not know her true parentage.
1. Prolouge

Author Notes: Hi there! This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic. Please don't flame me! The title doesn't make much sense, I know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrong Identity  
  
Prologue  
  
They found the child in the morning outside the mansion.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?"  
  
I'm not sure, since we've only moved in here for a while."  
  
"They say that the girl has a great amount of power in her!"  
  
"Well, I've heard that the Madam is thinking of keeping the child!"  
  
"Hey! You two! Stop talking this instant and get back to work!"  
  
Caught talking on the job, the two servants quickly turned to face the speaker. "Oh! It's you."  
  
The head of the servants of the Li family reprimanded the two guilty servants. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "And another thing, I advise you to treat that girl as though she is your Mistress from now on."  
  
Huh? They wondered, but went on dusting the furniture.  
  
They knew why the following afternoon.  
  
The inter-com crackled to life as they heard the Madam, Li Yelan, speak into the microphone. "Attention, everyone. I'm pleased to announce that there is a new member in our family. Since nobody claimed the child we found, it is only kind of us to adopt her. As from today onwards, Li Ying Fang, the adopted girl, is officially my daughter. Oh, and another thing, we will be moving back to Hong Kong two weeks from now."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Like it? Please review! It seems a bit short, doesn't it? The next chapter will be update by next week, I hope. 


	2. "I object!"

Author's notes: I'm back! Thank you for reviewing my story! I have a question: Can adopted siblings marry each other? Well, the thing is that I was writing this when I was in the library and it was so cold! I could swear that it was below 10(c! So, I wasn't really thinking properly at that time. Review, please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh, Ying Fang, I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo, Ying Fang's best friend, said.  
  
  
  
Ying Fang had grown to be a beautiful sweet girl of sixteen, a girl with large green eyes and short brown hair. She first met Tomoyo when she was in third grade, Tomoyo had moved to Hong Kong from Japan. They immediately clicked, and was inseparable ever since. They had gone through thick and thin together, especially since Ying Fang became the Clow Mistress, now the Mistress of the Ying Fang cards, with the help of her cousin, Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
  
  
"But Tomoyo, don't you think that Xiao Lang would mind that I am adopted?" Ying Fang asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
She had known that she was adopted since she was twelve. Her so- called mother had told her the truth, soon after she had changed the Clow cards to Ying Fang cards. However, Ying Fang never wonders about her real parents. She did not want to know anything about them. It still hurts her, knowing that she was abandoned, her only console was that the Li family who took her in and that she would be married to Xiao Lang in an hour's time.  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang, a kind-hearted boy of sixteen, though he rarely displayed that side of him. He was relived when he heard that Ying Fang was not his real sister. As since young, he grew too fond of her a feeling that should not exist between siblings. Therefore, you can guess how happy he was when his mother announced the engagement between them two years ago.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Ying Fang. You should that he does not mind. Oh! Stop crushing your dress! I made it just for the occasion!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The sixteen year old, was always fond of making dresses and stuff for her best friend, her 'obsession' started when Ying Fang started capturing the cards. Since then, Tomoyo had been making dresses for her so that she will always have a dress for any occasion.  
  
The dress would be the wedding dress Ying Fang will be wearing for the ceremony later on in the church. Made of the most expensive material available, Tomoyo will not spare any expanses, the gown looked just right on her when it would look weird on other people. Knowing Ying Fang's exact measurements, Tomoyo was the best person for the job on designing the perfect wedding gown. A somehow traditional dress but with a few touches of cherry blossom, Ying Fang's favourite flower, on them. Tomoyo had almost made a dress like the ones she used to make for her during the card- capturing days, but Ying Fang firmly objected, thinking of what would her friends think when they saw her in one of Tomoyo 'crazy' inventions.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang was pacing up and down in his bedroom, just finished dressing in his tuxedo. "Well, look who's nervous." Eriol smiled at his 'cute relative'. He had known all along that Li Ying Fang was not Li Yelan's daughter, even before she announced the truth. He also knew that Xiao Lang like Ying Fang in a way that was forbidden between siblings for a long time and he was happy for the both of them when he heard the news that they are getting married.  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang jumped at the sound of Eriol's voice, "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
  
  
"That's because you were too busy thinking about a certain someone, it I'm not wrong, that you didn't hear me. Naturally, I let myself in. Besides, your mother asked me to see if you are ready. Seeing that you are obviously not, I guess I would tell them to wait." Eriol half-turned, as if to walk away, but the bride groom quickly him.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" He said after taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."  
  
  
  
35 minutes later …  
  
  
  
Ying Fang looked at Xiao Lang as they stand before the priest. He's really the guy I have been waiting for, she thought happily, lost in her own world, this is too good to be true!  
  
  
  
However, before the priest could pronounce them as man and wife, a voice rang out clear in the church.  
  
  
  
"I object!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A cliffhanger! Bet you all can't guess who that person was! Please review! 


	3. Waiting

Author's notes: I've been so busy with school this past week that I didn't have time to post this up. Just want to say a big `Thank You!' to all the reviewers, you made my day. ^_^ This chapter is somewhat short, but the following chapter will be much longer, I promise! Oh, about the person who objected? No, it was not Meiling. I remembered typing `guy'...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What? All the people in the church attending the wedding turned to the direction of the sound. There, at the doors of the church, a young man of his early twenties stood, panting as if he had been running for a while. " I object!" he said again.  
  
Due to the objection by that man, the wedding could not continue. Why? Well, because that's the law! A wedding could not continue when a person objected the couple, be it the parents, the bride or a jealous ex-girlfriend. Come to me when you have finish sorting out your troubles, the priest said when the family ask him to ignore the stranger and carry on with the ceremony.  
  
Back in Li Mansion...  
  
Everyone was in the hall as they waited for the stranger, who introduced himself as Touya, to start his explanation. His friend, Yukito, who had suddenly turned up after the objection, was asking them where the kitchen was. But nobody wanted to let them go anywhere until they heard the explanation and were satisfied.  
  
Xiao Lang, Eriol and Tomoyo kept asking each other who was that guy and what was he doing here? Moreover, more importantly, was he in any way related to them? But Ying Fang just sat there quietly on her own, thinking about that guy who objected. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? For a while, Ying Fang had thought that she remembered something from her past, a dark night... someone crying... someone whispering ` I'll be back.... I promise'.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Touya stared at the green-eyed girl, now in her casual wear. Could it be? Could it be her? It has been so long since... Touya sighed as he forced himself away from the sad memories, he turned to look at his friend, Yukito. Now, Yukito was trying to persuade the servants to tell him the way to the kitchen. But after seeing the way he gobbled up his food, the servants turned a deaf ear at him.  
  
Touya smiled, thinking how Yukito love his food. Since they had arrived in Hong Kong, Yukito had dragged him to all the famous restaurants mentioned in Yukito's `Guide to Hong Kong's food'. Yukito had read that book during the plane ride to Hong Kong and was determined to have a taste of their `specialities'.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yukito had stopped his questioning when he realised that no one was paying attention. He saw Touya and frowned at the way he sat there, all lost in his little world. Well, he could at least help him find the way to the kitchen! He was getting rather hungry after the `snack' he had eaten. He had to do something to snap Touya out of his daydream.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Touya looked up when he felt someone touched his shoulder.  
  
"It's time, To-ya." Yukito said softly.  
  
The hall become noticeable quiet as the people noticed that stranger was trying to say something.  
  
"I'm..." Touya clamed himself down when he saw that so many people were paying attention to him.  
  
"I'm looking for someone."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Please review, people! I promise the next chapter will be up next week or so. The next chapter will be mostly flashback when Touya was young. 


	4. Story

Author's notes: It's a bit long. Mainly about what happened when Touya's mother died. Have you ever wonder, what if Fujitaka break down when his wife died? Oh, Yukito and Yue are different people and Touya and Yukito do not know that Sakura has magic powers.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friends!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"My mother was the most beautiful and gentle woman I've ever known. Since young, I've always thought that the family will be perfect." Touya spoke on, "But everything went wrong when she died. Dad started to change. He drank excessively and forgot all about the family. The University sacked him because he didn't bother to attend his classes."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Fujitaka came home late again. When his ten-year-old son, Touya, asked him where he went, he did not answer. He just grunted and went upstairs to his room, carrying his half-empty beer bottle.  
  
Touya scowled and went to the kitchen to make some dinner for him and his three-year-old sister, Sakura. At the thought of his sister, Touya smiled. The lovable and cute child seems to be the only person who could make Touya cheered up, other than their mother. But their mother had left them, leaving them and their drunkard father. Their situation had made Touya love Sakura even more, he had swore to protect Sakura from anything that has potential to harm her.  
  
He saw Sakura near the doorway of their kitchen. "Onii-chan, why Otou-san like that? Where Okaa-san is?" She asked, looking up to her big brother with her adorable green eyes.  
  
Touya paused for a while, not knowing what to say at first. After all, how could you explain something so complex to a three-year-old kid? Never mind that he was only ten.  
  
"Well," he began, "Okaa-san has gone to a beautiful place somewhere, watching us. Otou-san... Otou-san is just sad because he couldn't be with okaa-san. But you will always have me, you know?" Touya looked down at his kid sister.  
  
Sakura looked up and giggled. "Of course!" She flung herself at her brother's legs.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"But things didn't change for the better. I had to find money to support the family. But who would hire a ten-year-old kid?" Touya said, everyone's attention now fixed on him. "Luckily, I was employed as a newspaper boy. Gradually, I came to have other part-time jobs. The money I earned was barely enough for the family to survive on. Thankfully, Yukito's grandparents helped us."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was barely a few months passed when their mother died. Ever since the death of his wife, Fujitaka had become an acholic. He was always out, leaving Touya and Sakura to fend for themselves.  
  
But Touya had to go to school. So, what about Sakura? They do not have the money to put her in a child-care centre. Luckily, Yukito's grandma volunteered to baby-sit her. "I have nothing to do at home. Besides, Sakura is so well behaved. I'm sure nothing will go wrong." She said when Touya asked her if it was too troublesome for her.  
  
So, things went on as normal. During the day, Touya and Sakura go to Yukito's house to meet Yukito. They then left Sakura with his grandma. When Touya and Yukito came back from school, Touya would go to his part-time jobs, not before meeting up with Sakura, of course. In the evening, Touya would fetch Sakura back home. They rarely saw their father.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I was just settled in with my new life. But one evening, something happened. Something I know that would upset my life forever." Touya said with a far-away look in his eyes. The others looked at him with anticipation in their eyes.  
  
Wow, he could really tell a story! Tomoyo thought, he looks somewhat familiar, I wonder where have I seen him before?  
  
That man is up to something. Xiao Lang frowned at Touya. I just know it. What is he really after? To make us pity him with his so-called sad life? What for? Money? Job? And why would he object me wedding with Ying Fang?  
  
Interesting. Eriol smiled knowingly at Touya. Very interesting.  
  
Ying Fang looked closely at Touya. That face... That voice... I'm almost positive that I've know him somewhere before. That story... It seems so familiar, almost as if I've lived through it myself. Wait a moment! What am I thinking?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Touya stared in horror at his father. As soon as he came home, Fujitaka was throwing things around the house. Touya was scared. He had never seen his father doing something so... so violent in his life. He had sent Sakura to sleep, hopefully she would not hear the racket her father was making.  
  
When Touya told Yukito's family what had happened, they immediately insisted that he and Sakura would come to their house and stay. "There's no telling what that father of yours might do next." Yukito's grandma said angrily.  
  
But after a few months, problems arise. Touya had no time for jobs as the exams were coming up and they were low on money.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"It was tough, then. Trying to support the family. I kept wishing father would snap out of it and bring us back. But my hopes went down the drain."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
What am I going to do? Touya thought sadly. I'm grateful for Yukito's family help, but I couldn't just keep depending on them for the rest of my life! What am I going to do with Sakura? Yukito's grandma said that it is best to put her in an orphanage. Maybe I should, that way she won't have to suffer. But... I've vowed to protect her, always!  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura's voice broke into Touya's thoughts.  
  
"Onii-chan! I'm hungry!" Sakura said.  
  
Touya looked down at Sakura. "Well, I think it's time to fix you a sandwich."  
  
That night...  
  
Touya pull up the blankets on Sakura so that she would not feel cold during the night.  
  
"Touya? Are you still awake?"  
  
Yukito's grandma stood in the doorway.  
  
Living room...  
  
"Touya, I know that you are tight on money right now. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Yes. But don't worry, I won't borrow money from you again. I've troubled you long enough."  
  
"It's not that. But have you ever thought of sending Sakura to an orphanage?"  
  
"Yes... but..."  
  
"You can't bear to leave her? I understand. But do you know how hard it is to support you and Sakura? You are not even a teenager yet!"  
  
"I know... but Sakura is my sister after all."  
  
"Listen, I heard that a rich family had just moved in a couple of days ago. I also heard that they are really kind too. They won't turn away a helpless child, will they?" The last sentence was a statement more than a question.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I leave Sakura to some unknown people?" Touya's voice rose as he spoke.  
  
"It's your choice, Touya. It's a cruel, cruel world out there, in case you haven't notice." With that, Yukito's grandma walked slowly to her room, leaving a shocked Touya standing in the living room.  
  
The next day...  
  
Touya came home from school, only to find Sakura sitting quietly on the doorsteps. When she heard her brother's footsteps, she looked up and said, "Onii-chan, we need to talk."  
  
"Huh?" Touya was surprised as Sakura never looked so serious before.  
  
"I heard what you and Yukito's obaa-san said last night." Sakura calmly replied.  
  
"What? ...You aren't asleep?" That were the only words Touya could get out of his mouth.  
  
"I want you to do what Yukito's obaa-san said."  
  
"What! But Sakura, it's..."  
  
Tears were running down Sakura's cheeks. "It's the only thing you can to do now. There isn't enough money to support me."  
  
"You... you won't hate me?" Touya whispered. Did he just hear Sakura saying that she wants to be taken in by some other people?  
  
"No, onii-chan! I just... everything will be alright!"  
  
"Alright, then. If you insist." They were both crying, hugging each other as if some unknown forces were going to take them apart.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"It was the hardest thing for me to do." Trying to keep his tears from flowing  
  
, Touya continued. "Sakura was the dearest thing to me. But... I have to give her away to some one I don't even know!" Yukito handed him a tissue, "Thanks, yuki. It won't be so bad if I could see her once in awhile, but the family moved back to wherever they came from, taking Sakura with them. I never forgive myself."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Touya had came home crying all the way. He heard that the family had moved away. They had taken Sakura with them.  
  
"To-ya?" A soft voice reached Touya.  
  
"Yuki, they moved away. Sakura is gone forever. I should never see my Sakura again." Touya tearfully told his best friend.  
  
"How could I be so stupid, so selfish? Giving away Sakura just because I don't have the money to support her together." Touya continued, "I should have worked harder! I told Sakura that I would get her back when I saved enough money. Now, she's gone. I shall never forgive myself."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, To-ya. When we are all grown up, we could find Sakura! We could find her and everything will be alright!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"As soon as I leave school, I started searching for the family whom I left Sakura to. It was a hard task, but I eventually found out that they were form Hong Kong." Touya looked at Yukito, he nodded and continued.  
  
"It was when we reached Hong Kong we realised how big the country is. All we know is that the family name is Li. But there are so many Li families here! We started searching for which Li family has a sixteen-year-old daughter or servant. Not forgetting that she has to have green eyes. Even so, the search went on for months. Every house we went to, everyone told us that their daughter was theirs. Saying that they did not live in Japan before."  
  
"When I heard that your family has a sixteen-year-age daughter, I came here immediately. I know that the chances are slim," Touya said with hope in his eyes, "but I also know that she is adopted, even though she doesn't know her real parents yet."  
  
He looked at Ying Fang straight in the eye for the first time since he stepped into the house. " You could be my Sakura, Li Ying Fang, if I'm wrong."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
7 pages! I didn't know it was going to be so long. Pls review! 


	5. Bombs anywhere...

A/N: Sorry that it took so long, but I was busy with school. By the way, I sort of run out of ideas. Suggestions, anyone? Warning: OOCness  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the second time of the day, the Li family were shocked. Could Li Ying Fang possibility be Sakura Kinomoto? The hall was buzzing with noise as they discuss the recent turn of events.  
  
At a corner of the room, Ying Fang or should we say Sakura sat dumbfounded. Her? His sister? She looked at Touya, who was still looking at her. She was dimly aware that people were staring at her. But all these did not matter, for for the first time in her life, she felt hope where her real family was concerned. Suddenly, she was furious.  
  
"How could you?" she shouted at him. " How could you say that you are my brother? I don't even know who or what you are? Even if you are what you claim to be, you'd left me long ago!"  
  
With questions in her mind, Sakura broke down crying.  
  
  
  
Yelan told Tomoyo to accompany Sakura back to her room. She needed to talk to this man.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura's room…  
  
Kero and Yue stood over their Mistress. She was resting, tired from all the excitement.  
  
"You know, that man outside is probably her brother." Yue commented.  
  
"I know." Kero replied.  
  
"I sense magic in him."  
  
"He is Ying Fang's brother, after all."  
  
"What do you think will happen when he finds out that his long-lost sister is actually a Card Mistress?"  
  
"He'll freak, especially when he sees us." Kero smiled as he imagined what Touya would do. He would probably think that the family were crazy.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hall…  
  
"Eriol, you can go back now." Yelan said.  
  
"No. I want to stay. This concerns me too."  
  
"I see. I've almost forgotten that your other half is his father."  
  
"Pardon? What do you mean by his other half?" Someone asked.  
  
Eriol and Yelan both turned towards Touya and Yukito. They had almost forgot about them.  
  
"Finally, I've the pleasure of meeting Sakura's brother." Yelan tried to change the subject. As much as she would like Touya to know what her family specialise in, she did not want to scare her guests so quickly.  
  
"My other half is your father, Touya Kinomoto." Eriol said with a look that said he-need-to-know-this aimed at Yelan.  
  
"So, how's he doing?" Eriol asked.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Huh? Touya thought that he heard wrongly or something. Other half? What was that supposed to mean? Trying to find his sister had prove to be a tough job, but this? He worked too hard. He needed a vacation. Soon.  
  
"He died in a car accident some years back." Yukito said. He was puzzled too.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So, they spend some time trying to tell Touya and Yukito that Fujitaka and Eriol were Clow Reed's incarnations. After answering some questions, Yelan dropped another bomb.  
  
"Sakura is Clow Reed's successor. She is now the Card Mistress."  
  
"What" Touya almost shouted. He knew that he could accept that his father was once Clow Reed or whatever he was. But Sakura as a Card Mistress? What was a Card Mistress anyway?  
  
"She became the Card Mistress four years ago." Eriol explained. "She was accepted by Yue during the Final Judgement."  
  
"Okay." Touya said slowly. He was beginning to think that their family were a bit weird. Either that or they were very good actors, able to cook up something so surreal.  
  
"How do we know that what you are saying is true?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I see that you have doubts. But I know what I'm doing." Yelan continued. "But if you still insist, I'll just get Sakura to tell Yue and Kero to come down."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
R&R! 


	6. the talk

A/N: I would like to thank all the reviewers. You guys just inspires me so much. This chapter takes place roughly about two days after chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
It was official. Li Yang Fang was actually Sakura Kinomoto. But Sakura was still upset. Used to the fact that she would never see her real family again, she was a little uneasy about facing her true brother.  
  
She was not sure on how to act around a brother she had never known existed. The bond that was usually existed between siblings was not there at all. Other people could talk on for hours about theirs, but when it comes to Sakura, she is at a loss. She did not even know the first thing about Touya! She was half-tempted to tell him to write down his likes and dislikes on black and white so that she would have something to refer to and not make a fool of herself.  
  
Along with her brother, she was curious about his best friend as well. Yukito seems to a nice person, the sort of people who make friends easily. Everyone in the family warm up to him quickly, once they get to know him. His only flaw seem to be food, he could not get enough of them. The lack of food in the kitchen was noticeable during the few days they had stayed here.  
  
Of course, Yelan would not allow them to go back to their hotel. Why stay there when they could here free? Besides, Touya and Sakura need time to get used to each other. Touya to his sister whom he had missed her childhood, Sakura to her brother she never know she had.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
While Sakura was dealing with her problems, Touya had his as well. Finding a long-lost relative was not as easy as you think. It involved a lot of hard work and determination to find the whereabouts of his sister. Now, about 10 years later, his hard work had finally paid off. He had finally found her. The search that he had began as a child had finally ended. As much as he would like to admit, Sakura had actually grown up perfectly well without his help. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. So much that he had missed out on her childhood. He saw how happy she was and was forced to rethink his plans to bring his sister back to their native land when he had found her.  
  
The shock about his sister being a Card Mistress worried him too. It sounds dangerous. Something that only exists in the creative mind of an author. He understands that she had two guardians to protect her in times of danger. He had seen them and was glad, Kero the guardian beast of the Seal and Yue the Judge.  
  
He actually thought that Kero was a stuffed toy when Sakura introduced him, until the 'toy' started talking and transforming into his true form. His fondness for sweet stuff outshined even Yukito's appetite. His brother, Yue was completely different from Kero. Yue represented the moon that he was name after. Cold and indifference to anything that was happening around, Yue was cold where Kero was warm. Closed to his thoughts and feelings where Kero was open. He seems content with his duties as a guardian, Touya thought, and do nothing else.  
  
Oh well, no use sitting pondering about Sakura and her magical guardians. He should just go and find her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was early into the night when Touya knocked on Sakura's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Touya opened the door to find Sakura sitting on her chair. The room was designed like any other ordinary girl. The use of sakura blossom on yellow wallpapers on the four walls and glow-in-the-dark stars for the ceiling make the room looked bright and cosy. A single-sized bed with stuffed animals on it at the corner, across it was her study table, complete with a night-light. Besides those, there were several bookshelves and a cupboard next to the bed. It looks big, Touya thought when he stepped into the room, the family must be very wealthy.  
  
"Am I bothering you? I can always talk you in the morning." Touya offered when he saw that she was writing in a book. A dairy, perhaps?  
  
"No, I'm not busy right now." Sakura said while locking her book in the drawer of the table. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's about us, actually." Touya blurted out.  
  
Us? Sakura cocked an eyebrow. It was exactly the same thing she was thinking about a few minutes ago.  
  
"Don't you remember anything about when you were young?" Touya continued when he saw Sakura not responding. Please say you remember something, Touya pleaded silently. It was always the silent fear that his sister could not remember their past, the days they had spent together. He could not bear the thought that his own sister could not recall anything about him, about their family. His sister was the only thing he had left, now that their father had passed away. Yukito understood the pain too. His grandparents died when Yukito was in high school. Maybe that was why he had helped Touya all the time, even to Hong Kong. He must have wished that his best friend could meet his sister again. Then, the three of them would be together again, just like old times.  
  
"I had dreams when I was younger." Sakura said slowly, thinking of the times when she was much younger. The dreams were more of a nightmare, actually. She always woke up crying and shivering. The servants said that she always cried out her 'onii-chan', whatever that means.  
  
"Dreams?" Touya asked.  
  
" You know, dreams. The servant who used to take care of me said that I kept calling out for 'onii-chan'. But they stopped when I got older." Sakura replied, looking at Touya for an explanation.  
  
"It means 'big brother' in Japanese." Touya said suddenly. He had not told Sakura that they were Japanese. All the excitement must have gotten in his head. Sakura did not know or remember any Japanese! She was brought up in Hong Kong! He did not even notice that they were conversing in English until Sakura asked him about the word she kept calling out for in her dreams.  
  
It makes sense actually, in a sort of funny way. Since young, people had always commented on Sakura's fair complexion. It was no often you get to see a fair-skinned girl among the tanned skin of the Hong Kong people. Sakura was so worried about knowing her brother that she totally forgot about her strange name. Sakura Kinomoto. It did not sound very Chinese or English. All her life, she was brought up in Hong Kong, now her brother told her that she was Japanese. This was giving her a headache.  
  
"I guess you have to learn the language and stuff." Touya said. " If you like, I can bring you to see our hometown. I was planning to bring you there, anywhere."  
  
"Japan? Sure! I always wanted to go there." Sakura said excitedly. She felt a yawn coming and tried to stifle it. She failed however when Touya saw it.  
  
"You're tired. I should let you have your rest."  
  
Sakura nodded. She really was exhausted. She climbed onto her bed and was sound asleep almost immediately.  
  
Touya looked at Sakura sleeping. He suddenly remembered how he used to coax her to sleep when they were young. It seems a long time away. It was too, almost thirteen years after he had last laid his eyes on his younger sister. He was sorry for what he had Sakura through. Growing up with a family whom she thought was hers, only to be said otherwise when she was old enough to handle the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Touya whispered. He looked at her for a few moments before closing the door softly behind him, retiring for the night. 


	7. Packing

A/N: I know it's been nearly a month since I update anything. I've been busy, with the mid-year exams coming… Anyway, Xiao Lang likes to call Touya 'that guy', they don't like each other you see….  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tomoyo hummed to the song that was playing on the radio as she selected yet another outfit from her closet to her rapidly filling suitcase. There was not much sense in packing actually, since the place she was going was her hometown. It was kind of funny that Sakura and her brother had came from the same part of Japan as she did. When Touya announced that they were going back for a visit, Tomoyo had naturally asked to come along too, she hasn't been at Tomoeda for ages. She kind of missed that place.  
  
Xiao Lang, Eriol and the guardians wanted to come along too. Xiao Lang and Touya seemed to have troubles getting along, Tomoyo thought. It was clear that both of them cared for Sakura very much and either of them trusted the other to take good care of Sakura. Having Xiao Lang and Touya together in the trip to Tomoeda might proved itself to be interesting.  
  
Very interesting indeed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Xiao Lang growled as he put his books in his luggage. He thinks that the whole trip idea was just plain annoying. Ying Fang seem to trust that guy too much, he thought. For starters, he didn't feel comfortable around Touya. He wouldn't trust that guy alone with Ying Fang. They grew up together. They were close, to the point of telling each other everything when they were kids. However, once, Xiao Lang could not do anything to comfort Ying Fang…  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was on the night when Ying Fang was told the truth about herself. That she really wasn't a part of the happy and warm family that she had grew up in as a child. That she was living in a lie. That she was abandoned; her real family didn't want her so much that they left her to die. She was so upset that she locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out for days. Xiao Lang tried to persuade her to leave the room, but nothing helped. Ying Fang had thought that he wouldn't care, seeing that she wasn't his real sister after all.  
  
It was exactly the reason he did not like that guy. Who did he think he is? Giving his sister away like that. And to a family of strangers no less! Xiao Lang thanked God that it was his family who took in Ying Fang. Other families might not have done the same thing. They could have left her to starve to death, or even worse, make her as their slave. That part bugged Xiao Lang the most. How could someone to something so inhumane to their own blood kin?  
  
Just when he finished packing, someone knocked on his door. "Xiao Lang? It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
It was Sakura.  
  
Of course he would let her in, he reached the door within seconds and opened the door. "Ying Fang!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Xiao Lang, when are you going to start calling me by my own name?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room. She had no idea what was going on between her brother and her boyfriend. "It has already been a week, you know."  
  
Xiao Lang frowned. Great. This is just great. First, this Touya character had to pop out of somewhere and claim that he was Ying Fang's brother, disturbing their peaceful lives. It was hard enough these days to try to talk to her, she was always with her brother now. And now? He had to call her Sakura. What was wrong with her old name? They were just names. "I like the name Ying Fang better." He decided.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I just met Eriol. He knew some Japanese, you know. He said that Ying Fa is the chinese name for cherry blossom, and my name happens to be Ying Fang! Is this weird or what? I just have to cancel out the N and the G from my name and we have my real name! "  
  
"So," Sakura continued. "Have you finish packing? I'm so excited about the trip! Just imagine it! I'm finally going to see the place where I was born!"  
  
Her enthusiasm is really catching, Xiao Lang thought dryly. "Yeah, I just finished packing when you came it. So, what did you came to talk to me about?"  
  
Sakura's face became serious. "I wanted to talk to you about Touya. What do you think of him?"  
  
"Why don't you just go talk to him? He's your brother after all, besides, he's the one you spend most of the time with now."  
  
"Xiao Lang," Sakura sighed. "I'm being serious! I'm sorry that I didn't spend much time with you recently but I need to know my brother better. We just met and there is a lot of things we don't know about each other."  
  
"Moreover, I found what who I really was! I am happy to know that at least one person in the earth, besides your family, cares about me. He spent years trying to find me, Xiao Lang. Me! Please," She took his hands in hers, "don't make things difficult for us."  
  
Xiao Lang sighed. "Okay, I promise to try and get along with him. The key word being 'try'." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. We still have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. You should be in bed, Ying Fang."  
  
She kissed his forehead quickly. "Good night." And went out of the room.  
  
Xiao Lang sighed for the second time in the night. He checked the things he had in his luggage, just to make sure he did not left anything out. He didn't. He switched off the light and went to sleep. 


	8. The trip

AN: I'm back!!! No, I didn't fall off from the face of this world, I just kind of locked myself into a room preparing for my streaming this year. That's the reason why I haven't been able to update these past few months. Will you forgive me? T_T anyway, here is the next chapter! Quite short, actually.. The final chapter will be up soon!  
  
Remember to review!^^  
  
Wrong Identity  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The plane flight was set at ten in the morning the next day. As the flight needs to take hours, hopefully, they would be able to do a bit of sightseeing before going to their hotel.  
  
Early in the morning, Sakura managed to shock her friends by waking up at 7am. Known not as a morning person, she had surprised Tomoyo when she came into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm so excited last night that I couldn't sleep." She explained.  
  
Seeing that it was almost time, they went to wake the others up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The trip to the airport was an uneventful one. Nevertheless, it wasn't easy trying to fit all six of them into a car. In the end, Sakura and the others had to call a taxi while Touya and Yukito took Touya's car.  
  
When they had finally reached the airport, it was past 9am. They quickly checked in and soon, an argument over the seating arrangement occurred. Finally, they had agreed that Touya and Sakura should sit in the middle, with Xiao Lang and Tomoyo on Sakura's side and Yukito and Eriol on Touya's side.  
  
Because Sakura didn't get much rest that day before, she quickly fell asleep within minutes after the plane had took off, with her head resting on Xiao Lang's shoulder. Touya noticed this and was about to react when Xiao Lang, saw the expression on his face said, "Don't disturb her. I will wake her up later."  
  
Seeing that the brat can't really do anything to his sister, he let the matter go, sighing. Things were not what he had expected when he thought he finally got Sakura back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The few weeks they had spent in Japan were enjoyable. With Touya and Yukito as their guides, they first went to Sakura's hometown, where they had spent some touching moments at the siblings' former house and Yukito's house. Then, it was off to the various tourist-attractions all over Japan.  
  
For Sakura, she can't help feeling teary every time she thought that she was back in her native country. That she finally, knew who and where she came from. She had seen for herself, their old house, now occupied by others, Yukito's house where Touya lived with his best friend ever since his grandparents died and finally, their father's grave.  
  
The afternoon after she had visited their former residence, she had requested to see Fujitaka Kinomoto's grave to paid her respect to the father she never knew she had. She stood there, in front of the tombstone with Touya standing next to her and the others somewhere back, silently praying that her father had found his peace and hoped that he knew she had forgive him, for what he did to them. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. New Beginning

AN: Well, this is the last chapter of Wrong Identity. I hope it is not too long a wait. After reading it, please give me your opinions on this, whether you think it is good or bad. It means a lot to me. Thanks.  
  
Wrong Identity Chapter 8  
  
When they got back to Hong Kong, they had reached a decision. That Sakura was to stay there while her brother is welcome to visit her whenever he wants.  
  
But there was one thing Touya needed to do before he went back to Japan. That night, he went to Xiao Lang and told him to take good care of his little sister.  
  
"She's the only family I had left, if anything happens to her." Touya said to him after dinner, in his room.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's safe here with me. After all, I had been taking care of her as long as I can remember and nothing really bad has happened to her yet."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A month after their return, the wedding took place at the same church, everything was about the same as the last one they held except for the fact that Touya was there to witness it and not object.  
  
He had given his precious sister to Xiao Lang that day, approving of the match. He knew that Sakura was more comfortable there with her boyfriend. So, he pull out his objection when he first met the couple on their wedding day months ago.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Sakura said her vows, she cannot help but look back at the past. Back when she had met her brother for the first time, back when a complete stranger had interrupted her peaceful life. Nevertheless, she was glad that Touya had appeared that day. It was because of his action that she knew a past she could only dream of before.  
  
She was glad that she knew her brother was still trying to find her, even after all these years. That he still cared for her very much. Now, as she looked at the priest standing in front of Xiao Lang and her, she knew that the feeling of belonging in a family for the rest of her life would surround her.  
  
Just then, a priest said, "I officially declare both of you husband and wife."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Really short, but that was the best I could do.^^; Remember to R&R! 


End file.
